


Memories

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Friendship, Gen, dailylife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Memories, of three friends-Llane, Lothar and Medivh. Short glimpse of their daily life.





	1. How to Ride a Griffin

 

"I'd say, beasts."

"What do you mean?"

Llane tilted his head, took his eyes off from Lothar, and asked Medivh. Three of them were at a spacious courtyard of Stormwind, with three giant beasts-griffins. Their tutors decided that It was time for them to learn how to ride a griffin, the fastest and marvelous mount in Stormwind. Only skillful Dwarves were capable of taming them properly. Only few were sent to Stormwind and only few chosen people of the kingdom are privileged to ride the rare beast. The future champion and the young yet powerful mage, both of the crown prince's childhood friends, were among the chosen.

The lesson started early this morning. They soon got to know how to get up on griffin's back except Lothar. He was wrestling with one of the beasts for hours, trying to mount on it. For some reason, unlike other two, Lothar's griffin strongly refused its rider. The court yard was filled with rough shouting and sharp shriek of both man and the beast.

 

"Beasts. They have their own way to rank themselves, the way Mother Nature gave."

"Like...?"

"Bring the opponent to its knee by sheer power."

"Oh, true. What else can explain that?"

 

Llane, satisfied of Medivh's explanation, noded. They watched Lothar's 9th attempt to mount his griffin failed. Lothar dramatically flew in the air, tumbled and rolled on the ground. He sprung up from the ground with swiftness of well trained warrior. The prince and the mage gave Lothar blase claps and murmured few words of encouragement.

 

"It's okay, Anduin. It's natural it takes some time to get used to. Don't be so impatient."

"Shut up, you."

 

Panting, Lothar snarled at Llane.

 

"I believe you can get on it sometime today."

"And you."

 

This time, at Medivh.

 

"Mine is particularly picky. How come yours did not hurl you down?"

 

Fuming with rage, Lothar growled at Medivh. He couldn't understand. He was a fine horse trainer. He has natural talent for it. No single horse had escaped from his skilled control. Besides, after all, griffin is a mere mount like horse, only bigger. He was quite confident and thought he would handle a griffin freely more than his friends. However, on the contrary, it turned out he was the only one who couldn't even mount on the beast.

For Llane, he could understand, for the griffins are treasure of royal family, gifts from Dwerven kingdoms, Llane surely was familiar with the bests. But Medivh? It was not like undermining his friend, who is already one of the most powerful mage in Azeroth, but Lothar was certain at his superiority of physical ability over a scholar. His pride was hurt.

Medivh chuckled at obvious resentment on Lothar's face and gave him answer with indifference.

 

"I taught mine right attitude for its rider."

"What? How?"

"Let's say I planted obedience for me."

"You sly demon..."

“It's nothing but a simple magic, Anduin."

 

Lothar growled again, and darted toward his griffin.

 

 

 

 

It was after sunset when Llane and Medivh, who had been tired from waiting Lothar to succeed and gone inside to have a little bite, returned to the courtyard. It was silent. They wondered why they couldn't hear anything. Soon, they found vague silhouette of Lothar sprawled out on the ground, next to the griffin.

 

"Anduin! We brought something to drink for you. Dwarven ale!"

 

Llane dangled a bottle of ale but Lothar didn't respond. Llane shocked.

 

"Is he dead?"

"What, out of his rage?"

"I'm serious. Didn't he hear I shouted Dwarven ale?"

 

It rang a bell. Medivh's eyebrow furrowed lightly. For one thing, Lothar not responding to Dwarven ale was truly not natural unless something terrible happened to him. Secondly, Lothar's not someone who gives up what he decided to do. He is, so to speak, a man of iron will. And as for griffin, although all those in Stormwind are well trained ones, they are deadly predators in themselves. Besides, no one could possibly say Lothar and the beast had good impression for each other.

Gasped, the prince and the mage hurried ran toward his friend.

 

"Anduin!"

 

Just then, as if irritated by their yell, the griffin tossed and turned. And so did Lothar. They grumbled, and snuggled into each other. They both seemed extremely exhausted from their fierce struggle, yet found each other quite comfortable. As the griffin's giant beak burrowed into Lothar's arms like a baby bird would do so, he absently patted the beast's bushy head as if the beast's his loyal dog.

Shocked again from the bizarre scene, Llane looked back the mage. Medivh shrugged his shoulder.

 

"Like I said, beasts."

 

Llane couldn't help but bursted out laughing.

 

 

 

 

After long sip of ale, Lothar declared.

 

"I named him 'Med'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I just say 'Med'? Sorry, I meant 'Mad'."

 

Medivh's eyes narrowed.

 

"Yeah, he's a pretty but picky one. Cranky even. So I naturally named him 'Med'. No, 'Mad' I meant. Excuse my clumsy tongue."

 

Llane bit his lower lip, did his best not to giggle. Lothar bent his eyes, tilted the bottle of ale and drank out of it. Or at least he tried to do so. The liquid suddenly poured out on his face, soaking his shirts. Stunned, Lothar found a pale and slender finger lifting the bottom of the bottle up.

 

"Hey!"

 

Lothar lifted up his voice, blamed the mage. Medivh gave him a toothy smile.

 

"Sorry. You know me. I get cranky like that."


	2. Days out - part.1

Lothar gave up. He threw a book he'd been pretending to read away.

"You really need sunlight, you know. Look at your pale skin."  
"Hmm?"  
"You need sunlight! fresh air! Not some musty and stuffy air of this room!"  
"Yes. True, true."  
"It's been days since you stuck in this-, you're not listening to me."  
"I agree."  
"...I know you're hiding a demon's tail under your fancy robe."  
"Of course."  
"Seven dragons are dancing in our courtyard right there."  
"True, you're right."

Medivh murmured, didn't even give the warrior a glimpse. Lothar growled, realizing his friend's just giving him random words and not paying a attention. Lothar snapped the book which Medivh's been lost himself in, then threw it away onto the table. There were already several piles of books that the young mage had heaped up for last few days.

"You wish you remember what page and line I was reading, Anduin Lothar."

Medivh hissed coldly, his neat eyebrows furrowed with irritation. Lothar gulped and made a quick check if the mage's eyes or hands were emitting blue hue of magic, though the mage'd never wield the power against his friends. Medivh's eyes were gleaming, but not in blue but in green of his genuine orbs. His hands were opened to Lothar, but just waiting the warrior gives him back his book.  
Lothar smiled in relief. Instead kindly giving his friend the book, the future champion put his heavy arm around the mage's slender body and led him to a couch. Medivh reluctantly sat down.

"Come on, Med. Haven't you had enough with those books?"  
"There's always-"  
"Something to learn, I know."

Finished Lothar. He lifted the mage's wrist and made it dangle in the air.

"Look at you. How can you wield magic with this skinny body?"  
"I'm not skinny. Don't compare me with you or your even monstrous friends in the royal guard."  
"Then how about your skin? you can't say it's not pale."

Medivh retreated his hand from the warrior's grab and observed it carefully. It seemed perfectly normal, but on second thought, it seemed pale as Lothar said.

"Few days out wouldn't jeopardize your study."

Almost ignoring the warrior's words, Medivh tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Once he eased his concentration on text and lune, dull fatigue waved through his body. Indeed, he didn't know how many nights he'd stayed up devouring old books from the royal library. He rubbed his eyelids lazily.

"You need adventure."  
"You mean you need adventure."  
"Me, always. But think about Llane."

Lothar sat by the mage and continued enthusiastically as his sharp eyes catched the mage's long eyelashes trembled subtlely as he brought up the prince's name. He knew Medivh is always a bit soft on Llane.

"See, Llane will come back soon from Ironforge. He must be tired from heavy burden of emissary. I bet he wants some adventure."  
"Possible. Maybe to somewhere east?"  
"Right? Oh! I heard the report from eastern guard post of Elwynn Forest. They said there are fish men, called Murlos."  
"Murlocs."  
"Right, that was it. They invaded small harbors and villages near the coast."  
"So I heard."  
"What do you think about we take a look? Llane would like it."  
"Hmmm."

Medivh slowly noded in deep thought. Lothar didn't miss subtle curl on the mage's lips. So it's done, Lothar thought, amused by his ability of oratory. His nagging institutor's torment lectures finally paid off.

 

Lothar walked into Llane's room without knocking, and Medivh followed like a tail. They were in their usual hunter's grab, ready for long ride and journey. Llane knitted his eyebrows in wonder, but soon the wonder was replaced with annoyance.

"To where? I've just come back from Ironfor-"

Llane trailed off his voice as Lothar eyeing and gesturing something behind Medivh's back. Something concerned with Medivh, something about book reading, something- crazy? Llane laughed and swiftly shifted his tone. He entirely understood what Lothar was trying to say. 

"-rge, and few days out to eastern coast of Elwynn Forest would be refreshing."

Llane could hear a sigh of relief from Lothar. While Llane giving himself to servants' hands changing his clothes, Lothar lounged on a couch, and Medivh looked around what Llane brought from the biggest city of Dwarves.  
As Llane gestured, servants brought his hunter's grab and helped him changes his clothes again. But more hands didn't mean shortening time, and that fact Lothar didn't like.

"When are you done?"  
"When it's done."

Lothar grumbled. His patience was running out.

"It doesn't make sense it takes that much time to just change your clothes, and even more so when you have five persons to help. What do you think, Med?"  
"I think-"

Medivh turned his eyes to Llane from stuffs on the table.

"The embroidery on your sleeves is exquisite. Is it new?"  
"Oh, this? Yes, tasteful isn't it? I'll send you one to your room later."  
"Tasteful, indeed. Thank you."

Lothar growled and sank deeper into the couch.


	3. Days out - part.2

 

Three young men darted out, passed the main gate of Stormwind. Citizens and guards were surprised at first but soon they recognized their beloved young nobles. They waved off and made way, expecting another story of three friends.

Three friends ran hours through Elwynn Forest, heading east coast. Lothar knew Medivh's enjoying the ride with his friends. Wind fanned his raven hair, sunlight between abounding leaves of the Forest made him gleaming with life. Lothar laughed out, delighted by the scene. He loved Medivh as a scholar, but loved Medivh as a adventurer more. Not to mention the prince and the future champion, the mage couldn't hide smile on his lips.

By the time they finally reached the coast, the sun was sitting down. Medivh leapt from his horse, took off his leather jerkin, kicked off his boots and dashed into the sea. Llane and Lothar immediately followed but less gracefully, screaming and splashing. Waves enveloped their heated body, washed off their sweat.

Like little children, they swum and dabbled in the water. They were not aware of the passage of time, nor approaching beings under the water.

 

 

 

 

"Well, at least we took enough look of Murlos."

"Murlocs."

"Whatever."

 

Lothar grumbled gloomily at Meditvh. They were in the dark cave somewhere near the east coast. It was a sudden attack from under the water, and no one had weapon in their hands. Well trained and experienced warriors both Llane and Lothar were, but they couldn't fight with 30 Murlocs with empty hand. Worse, the only person who usually doesn't need any kind of weapon was helplessly captured by fish men's fishing net.

The loud monsters caught three and brought them into the cave, but just threw them with other cargo they stole. They didn't even tie them up. It seemed they really took three human as nothing but moving cargos. Pride hurt, but as long as they could take the advantage, there's no need to enlighten the monsters about their capabilities to escape.

So they silently waited until all monsters went out, then carefully rose up, looked around. A ball light appeared in the air. Llane and Lothar frowned by sudden light. Under the bright light he summoned, Medivh smiled.

Without a word, they started rummaging cargos and wooden boxes around them. It seemed this is where Murlocs keep their plunders. Soon Llane found axes, not as good one as he usually wield, but good enough to make way out. Lothar grabbed one, swung several times, and noded. They were ready to escape, except the mage. Medivh kept looking around cargos.

 

"Med, let's go!"

"Just a moment, I'm looking for something."

"For what? You don't need weapon."

"I know I don't. Just..."

 

Then, the mage again lost himself in mountain of cargos. Lothar sighed and gave up. He knew there's not much to do when the mage's in his thought. So he just check his new weapon in hand and murmured.

 

"I have to say, although it was my idea to come to east coast, but current situation is not entirely what I planned for."

 

Llane shrugged as if he didn't mind, but the answer returned from Medivh's lips.

 

"Oh, I'm afraid it's mine."

"Yours what?"

"I mean, it's my plan, this situation, if I say so."

"What?!"

 

Llane and Lothar bellowed, and hurried clench their mouths as the shout echoed through the cave. Regardless of their shock, Medivh gave words with indifference.

 

"When I saw them at the coast, I hypnotized them to recognize us as precious cargos."

"Why?"

"So they could bring us harmless to their storage, this cave."

"For what?"

"For- this."

 

Medivh pulled up on old scroll from one wooden box. He rolled open the scroll then smiled. He took several more, satisfaction on his face was obvious.

"I placed an order with this foolish trader for some scrolls, but only got news that Murlocs took the cargo at the east coast."

"What? Why didn't you just ask Kirin Tor to send new ones?"

"Because, my dear friend, these are something Kirin Tor never treats."

"What is it?"

"Oh, you don't want to know."

 

Llane and Lothar lost words to say. Medivh grinned and continued.

 

"Llane can now inform the location to the coast guards, and sweep those fish men from the coast, keep the ships and villages safe."

 

Llane halted, thought, and noded.

 

"Well, that's- reasonable. Brilliant."

"Don't take his side. You're too soft on him"

“I'm just saying."

 

Lothar growled. Just then, they heard rushing footsteps on monsters. Apparently their yelling was loud enough. Soon several Murlocs appeared, leapt on them. Blue light darted from the mage's hand and blow the monsters away.

 

"So, I have my scrolls, and you will have your adventure."

 

Medivh gave broad grin to his friends.

 

"You and I will have very serious talk after we escape."

 

Lothar scolded the mage, and dashed toward rushing Murlocs.

 

"He's too soft on you. Couldn't he just hide smile on his lips?"

 

Llane snarled, realizing he also couldn't hide his, followed the warrior.

 


	4. The prince's love

Love, that's was what Llane only could describe her. The moment came without warning. When it came, Llane surrendered with sweetest feeling he'd ever felt. Nothing changed in the prince's daily routine, but soon people around him notice the prince was in love, love of his life.

"Was it that obvious?"

Lothar and Medivh chuckled at Llane's question. It was after supper, in the prince's room, with fine wine. Lothar emptied his glass and teased his friend.

"Even a horse in a stable could notice you're crazy about- her, who I don't know exactly. So how is she?"  
"Someone you know."

Medivh's answer made both Llane and Lothar surprised.

"You know who she is?"

The mage couldn't help but just laugh. 

"It's just simple observation, Anduin, but the one without prejudice."  
"So who is she?"

Lothar sat closer to the mage and asked with mischievous look, pressing his ear to the mage's lips. Medivh gave meaningful smile to both his friends, and lower his eyes. As if he conjure some spell, he recited.

"A young lady, of prestigious and eminent family, with warm nature and strong will, wise and unbiased. A fine mate for Llane, I guess. And-"

Medivh turned his face, met Lothar's glittering eyes, and continued.

"About your sister's age."

Lothar tilted his head, calling every young ladies in Stormwind to mind. While the young warrior lost himself in thought, the young prince observed him in anxiety. He almost jumped when Lothar snapped his finger and whispered one name into the mage's ear. Medivh seemed enjoying it.

"No. She is not the one."  
"Oh! Then-."

Lothar gave another name, but Medivh shook his head and laughed.

"If you truly think she is the one who I explained, you know about women less than I do."  
"She's not? Then-."

This went on, and Lothar couldn't name the right one. By the time Lothar ran out of names, he changed subject. It was late, and they emptied several bottles of wine.

"Does she like you?"  
"I hope so. I saw her eyes, the way she looked at me. I could feel it is not only me."  
"So, what's the problem? You're a fine man, I guarantee. Why haven't you even talked to her? or her family? Any sane one in Stormwind would welcome you."  
"I know I have to try, but-"

The answer came from the mage who took Llane's bed, half dozing.

"He's afraid if her brother doesn't like him to be brother in law."  
"What? Nonsense!"

Lothar cried out jumped up from a cough. He pointed his finger right at Llane's face, looked right at the prince's eyes, and declared.

"You, handsome beast, tell her brother or what, tell him that this Anduin Lothar will not tolerate any objection to this matter. You understand?"

Llane noded. Faint chuckle came from the bed.

 

Several days later, Lothar was summoned, not as a friend but a head of his family. Medivh had to wait long. By the time Lothar came out from Llane's room, the sun was sitting down. He was half smiling and half crying. He trudged the long corridor and Medivh followed him without a word.  
Lothar stoped at the garden, turned eyes. They were red but calm.

"You knew that, didn't you?"

Medivh chuckled, took few steps more, passed by Lothar.

"What did you say?"  
"What could I say? He's already brother to me. I can't be more pleased and honored to be his family."  
"I know."

Medivh turned his back to Lothar, noded.

"You're blessed, both of you."

It was a sudden pang of sorrow that struck Lothar. He knew the mage's loneliness from his background. Lothar lifted his one arm, put around Medivh's slender body, embraced him, and whispered.

"You're my brother, too."

Medivh smiled.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent days imagining of daily life the three would have shared. I hope this story is enjoyable for you as it was for me.  
> I'll update more story soon.


End file.
